all those good moments
by maraudettee
Summary: Hook tells Neal that he will back off, but Emma's having none of it. Canon divergence in 3x10.


This is something I wrote a really long time ago but never got around to finish until I found it again today and decided to have a little fun with it. Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

 _ **All those good moments**_

Killian stepped into the fairly busy diner. It was around lunch time and quite a lot of people had made their way to the small town's most popular lunch place.

The wolf girl, he noticed, was running from table to table – in impressively high heels, mind you – taking notes and stopping every once in a while to chat with the customers.

Gossip no doubt, he was sure.

He heaved a sigh and went to the counter, sitting down at the one available seat left, next to that annoyingly grumpy dwarf. The dwarf in question, upon noticing him, gave him one of those particular sour expressions he always sported whenever the pirate was around and shuffled closer to his sneezing-dwarf friend.

Killian smirked and turned his gaze forward to where the granny-lady was standing, huffing at him. Apparently helping saving Henry from that godforsaken island hadn't earned him enough brownie points from the citizens. Well, he didn't need them anyway.

"What can I get you?" The old lady spoke. He flashed her a smile.

"House special?" He asked tentatively, not really aware of any meals in this strange land.

Nodding, she disappeared with an abnormal loud slam of her notebook.

Rolling his eyes, he went back to watching the other customers in the diner.

Belle was seated in a far of corner, book in hand and without the crocodile lurking by, Killian was happy to observe. Having spent far too much time with the beast in Neverland, he really never wanted to see him again. Or he'd probably take up his quest for revenge again.

Snow White and David were seated a few rows away from her, holding hands and being disgustingly sweet towards one another – but that was nothing new on their account, of course. They were both smiling happily, though, and he find himself happy for that – no real reason why though, or maybe he was just relieved that the prince hadn't met the same sad end as his brother.

No, the real reason why he suddenly felt a bit on edge was sitting just behind the happy couple.

Baelfire. He'd have thought that the man would have been all over Swan now after their little deal – yes the irony, was not lost on him, making deals with the son of Rumplestiltskin – but yet here he was, sitting alone, with a steamy tea cup in hand, no pretty blonde in sight.

He wondered how that came to be.

"Cheeseburger with fries on the side." His order was place in front of him

"Why thank you, milady." He winked. Was that a blush? He smirked.

"Though" he leant leisurely forward on the counter, cocking his head to the side "If you don't mind I'd like to take it with me."

Granny looked annoyed but nodded and shuffled the food into a paper bag with no snide comment flung at him. Maybe she just wanted to get rid of him? Whatever the reason, he certainly could not stand being in the room with Bae any longer, especially since Swan could walk in at any moment and start being all disgustingly sweet couple-y with the father of her child. His stomach did an unpleasant turn when he pictured the two of them acting like the currently sickening pair in the room.

Though, thinking about it, Swan probably wasn't one to act all mushy, anyway.

His heart ached painfully thinking about her. He hadn't seen her since their arrival back to Storybrooke, how could he have, when he'd potentially avoided her for most of the time, giving her space to spend time with her boy and – if she so desired – Bae.

The finished package of his meal was placed in front of him and he nodded to the lady in thanks, before pushing over a few cold coins across the counter and then disappearing through the door.

His feet lead him to the dock, almost naturally, and as he walked he briefly wondered if he should seek out Tink somewhere, and just see so that she'd settled in alright or so and perhaps have some fun and get his mind of Swan for a while.

The thought quickly escaped his mind, however, when he spotted _her_ sitting on one of his favourite thinking spots, looking out at the water. Her hair was blowing in the slight breeze, a small hat the only thing that kept the hair in place.

The prince was sitting next to her and the two of them was talking it seemed, her tingling laugh filling the air for a short moment. He immediately fell in love with the wondrous sound, wanting nothing more than to hear it fall from those soft lips of her again.

 _Fuck._

What was she doing here? And wasn't David just with Snow? How long had he been walking for?

He should turn around and quickly get on to his ship, have a drink and then perhaps do seek out Tink after all.

They stood up then, walking – to his absolute horror – right in his direction. But they hadn't seemed to notice him yet, still talking and laughing easily. He was sure his appearance would quickly change that. Swan suddenly stopped in her tracks, staring right at him and he looked right back, afraid to look away, trying to memorise the colour of her eyes not knowing of how long it would be before he could properly look into them again. David also seemed quite put off on noticing the him, which could only mean that they've must have just talked about him.

He looked away from Swan and nodded his head at David, addressing him instead.

"Mate." To his surprise the guy smiled slightly, politely nodding back.

"Hook." Emma looked between them with - dared he say it, - amused eyes.

"When did you two start bonding all bromance-y, all of the sudden?"

He was surprised to say the least, not expecting her to speak at all.

That was Swan, for you, always surprising and besting him in all the ways possible. And there were quite intimate ways he'd like to have her besting him to at – but that was not something to think of now. The want and _need_ to touch her again ever since that searing kiss at Neverland all those weeks ago. It was not something he could afford to think of now, with her standing just a few strides away from him.

"Well, I wouldn't call us mates exactly." Emma grinned and shook her head, looking truly happy and at ease with the situation. How could she be so calm? His heart was moving so fast, he was afraid that it would jump out his chest at any second.

"We, should probably get going Emma, Snow's waiting for me and you should –" he trailed of looking with uncertainty at his adult daughter.

Bae. She was on her way to see Bae. Of course.

"Uh, actually I have to discuss something with Hook first." She said, not really looking at her father but keeping his gaze steadily at him.

David looked like he was about to protest, but must have decided against it, and gave the two of them one last look over his shoulder before he went back to his van, who Killian couldn't understand how he'd missed out on before. It was parked right where he'd walked past, dammit.

"So what's on your mind, Swan?" Emma flinched, not looking as confident as she had just a few minutes ago.

"I – uh – just wanted to see how you were doing, being back and all." She finished lamely.

"Well, I'm doing just fine, love." He smiled ironically and made to move towards his ship again, he had made a promise to Bae after all, and the longer he was standing here with her, the longer he was keeping her from going to him.

"Now, if you don't mind, I must be going."

"Have you been avoiding me?"

He froze.

"I know we've only been back a few days and all, and you've probably been busy with the Jolly and whatnot, but I've barely seen you."

"That a bad thing?" He really shouldn't be doing this. He should go to his ship, drink some rum and let everyone else be happy without his interference to destroy it.

"I was just asking. Why?" She looked straight at him, determinedly not letting him off without an answer.

"Well, I assumed you would be quite busy with your boy." He said truthfully. Half-truthfully.

"Oh." She sounded almost disappointed with his answer.

" _Oh?_ " Bloody hell Swan, was that really all she was going to say. _Oh_? But he didn't want her to say anything else – not really, not now at least, not when he had so dutifully promised to back away.

Looking anywhere but at his eyes Emma hesitantly moved to take a step closer. Killian sucked in a breath.

"Well, Henry's with Regina right now." Emma suddenly spoke, giving him a hesitant look. Was that an invitation? He wore this woman was going to be the death of him. When Killian made no move to say or do anything, Emma sighed and took a step back. Killian's mind was raising. His thoughts duelling in an inner battle.

"You have any place to be?" The words were out of his mouth before his train of thoughts could catch up. His heart fluttered as the words were met with a brilliant smile. _That_ smile. Emma shuffled on her feet.

"Not really. You have anything in mind?" She smirked at him, and gods was he lost by now.

"I've got plenty in mind, darling." He quipped and raised his eyebrows wickedly. To hell with it all. He may have given his word to Bae, but if Swan was seeking out _him,_ well, that was another thing entirely. Emma's smile grew. Tilting forward on her feet, she inched closer.

"Care to share those plans, captain?" Her voice was low and it was doing all kinds of things to Killian's insides. _To hell with all of it._ His hook grabbed the belt loops of her jeans and pulled her to him. Emma let out a surprised gasp and grabbed the lapels of his jacket to steady herself.

" _Emma_ ," Killian whispered but was silenced as her hands gave a determined tug and her lips crushed into his. His left arm snaked around her waist and pulled her even closer to him as his right hand played gently with a lock of her hair, twining it between his fingers. Emma's hands wandered from the lapels to his arms and stroke down and up until they came to rest in his hair. When they broke apart they were both breathing heavily, still clinging together. Killian rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. Unwilling to accept that any of this could be real, not a wonderful summon of his imagination. He was drawn from his thoughts as he felt Emma untangle herself from him. Opening his eyes slowly, he tentatively glanced at her. The heavy look in her eyes sent him soaring. He reached for her chin with his good hand and gently stroke her cheek.

"What was that for?" Wanting to kick himself for asking, for putting pressure on anything they did, but he had to know-

"That was a good moment." Emma smiled mysteriously up at him and then tugged on his hand to make him follow here back on the trail to Storybrooke. Killian had no idea what she had meant by that, but knew that he definitely wanted more of those moments.


End file.
